


Dressed in All the Rings of Past Fatalities

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Twincest, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a little green monster and it has its claws firmly entrenched in Lysander Scamander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in All the Rings of Past Fatalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



Lysander slumped farther down in the chair, scowling as he looked out over the dance floor where Lorcan was dancing with wild abandon. Lorcan's arms were raised above his head, twisting in the air as his body moved sinuously to the constant beat of the house music. The thin, white shift dress clung to Lorcan's torso, rendered nearly translucent from perspiration and with each movement, seemed to ride higher on his hips. Soon, the lacey scrap of fabric that Lorcan was shameless enough to call knickers was going to be exposed for everyone in the club to see.

They would look, of course. There was no reason not to. Lorcan was beautifully androgynous, with his flowing cornsilk hair, high cheek bones and plush lips. He was delicate boned, slim-waisted, narrow hipped, and his calves were lithely muscled from the heeled shoes that he often insisted upon wearing. But there were two other features Lorcan was in possession of that were decidedly masculine: the first was the muscled curve of his pert arse and the second was his cock; average in thickness but long and with an obvious upward slant that made the jut of his erection even more lascivious.

Before Lysander could catch his twin's attention, two dark-haired twinks danced their way around him. Lorcan smiled invitingly and put his arms around the shorter of the two boys and began to undulate between them, grinding his arse against the taller boy's front. Lysander clenched his jaw so hard that he could feel his teeth grind and shift in their sockets.

A pair of hands landed on Lysander's shoulders from behind, squeezing and jiggling as a gleeful voice crowed in his ear, "So fucking hot!"

Lysander reached up, grabbing a handful of fabric and yanking until Scorpius Malfoy was sprawled half on top of him. "Call your whores off."

"Why should I?" Scorpius leered. "Look at the three of them—they're gorgeous together. Let's get a private room and we can have our own little party, the five of us. I know what a comeslut your brother is—we could make his dreams come true!"

With a growl, Lysander twisted and pulled again, hauling Scorpius completely over his shoulder and letting him go sprawling into the space between his legs. "In case you had forgotten, I don't share. I want their hands off of him, or I'll remove them myself and I won't be nearly as considerate of them as I was of you."

Scorpius' face darkened and he pushed himself to his feet. "It's all in the name of fun, Lysander. You didn't used to be so selfish."

"Now, Malfoy." Lysander snarled and reached for his wand.

Scowling, Scorpius stalked toward the dance floor, clapping his hands and shouting to get his boys attention, "James! Albus! That's enough."

The Potter boys slunk away from Lorcan with matching pouts that Lysander might have found attractive in another circumstance. James and Albus came back together not far from where Lorcan was still working his body, unphased whether he had two dance partners, one or none.

But The Potter boys kept casting sidelong looks at Lorcan as they moved together, trading caresses. When Lorcan gazed back, moving his hands over his own body in a similar vein, Lysander was done. He stood and dug his wand out of its holster at his thigh, flicking it at his brother. A stinging hex was sure to capture his attention.

Lorcan contorted and yelped but stopped dancing immediately and when Lysander crooked his finger, Lorcan came toward him, a hesitant and hurt look on his face. Lysander didn't know what he was going to do with Lorcan, he only knew that he had to get out of this place and away from the leers and jeers. Lysander reached out and as soon as his fingers met his brother's biceps, they curled and he tugged. Lysander stumbled against him but they were already spinning in space, the crack of their disapparition swallowed by the noise of the club.

As they appeared in their flat, Lysander released Lorcan and turned, lurching away from him and into the living room where he fell on the sofa and covered his face with his hand.

"Ly?" Lorcan followed behind and dropped to his knees in front of him, his face awash with concern. "Ly? What did I do wrong? You said you wanted to watch me....”

“I wanted to watch you,” Lysander dropped his hands and glared. “Not you and a hundred other blokes eye-fucking you on the dancefloor. Not you and the Potter’s re-enacting some torrid fucking love affair..."

“I was trying to give you a show, Ly, and that’s all it was, a show, I swear...” Lorcan squeezed his body into the small space between Lysander’s knees, forcing them wider apart so that their bodies could fit flush together. He reached for Lysander, curling his fingers around the nape of his neck and tugging him down so that their mouths could meet.

Lysander’s stubborn petulance melted away on a single shared breath between them. He sighed into the kiss and dug his fingers into Lorcan’s skin, dragging his twin into his lap. “Merlin, Lorry, why are you such a slut? Don’t you know how much it hurts to see you looking at anyone else like that? Don’t you know how much I love you?”

“Ly-Ly, I love you, I do!” Lorcan promised, pressing his body against Lysander’s and sucking greedily at his lips, chin and cheek.

“Maybe,” Lysander allowed, “but not the way I love you.”

He ran his hands along Lorcan’s thighs, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of the dress and rucking it up so that he could see the red marks left behind after he raked his fingers over Lorcan’s milky-white skin. Lorcan moaned and ground his arse against Lysander.

"Let me show you how much I love you..." Lorcan pleaded. "Please, Ly, I can make it better."

"Gonna make it up to me, are you?" Lysander husked. He knew exactly what his brother had in mind and while he wasn't necessarily in the mood, he was never reluctant to be with Lorcan, because when their bodies were joined, it was the closest he ever was to being whole again.

"Yessss," Lorcan hissed and began to remove Lysander's clothes in earnest, still rolling his hips, still a greedy, needy, taking thing.

Lysander moved his limbs in accommodation, pulling Lorcan down for kisses in between. Then, they were naked and Lorcan was slick and ready, pulling himself apart with his own fingers, showing Lysander the way as if he hadn't known it like the back of his own hand, like the ridges of his own cock.

Lorcan sank down on him and began to move gracefully, wantonly, beautifully, because for Lorcan, all the world was a stage. But for Lysander, Lorcan was his world.


End file.
